


A Cut Above the Rest

by Thorin2Oakenshield



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mayor and Chief of Staff, Sleepy Oswald, naked Ed, shaving times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin2Oakenshield/pseuds/Thorin2Oakenshield
Summary: "Wakey, wakey, Mayor Cobblepot. It's time for your morning shave."Oswald's eyes flicked open slowly, as he turned his sleepy gaze to where Ed was. He realised that Ed was decidedly too close for comfort right now and Oswald made that clear by shoving him away slightly with his hand. He then yanked the covers over him and rolled back over attempting to go back to sleep, muttering something along the lines of being "It being too cold."





	A Cut Above the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> My first time of writing some Nygmobblepot fan fiction. Just thought of this short fluff-themed story since Ed and Oswald have such chemistry between them. Feel free to comment etc. I will be writing more Nygmobblepot soon, so stay tuned!

It was the bright light that cut across Ed's face to cause his body to stir. The curtain was open slightly, bathing both him and Oswald in a warm, morning light. Time to get up it seemed. Ed turned to see his lover's sleeping body tucked under the covers. He seemed almost too peaceful to be shaken awake. Of course, Ed had no reason to shake Oswald awake, since he would never do that being the under dog to the Mayor. The Chief of Staff did not go around shaking their bosses awake. No sir. Instead, Ed stretched his long legs and yawned, running a hand through his messed hair. Moving to press a soft kiss to Oswald's cheek he then got up out of the comfort of their bed.

Of course he was stark naked.

The curve of his buttocks could be seen against the dim light poking through the curtains. He often slept naked now with Oswald, especially after a night of intimacy. He had no need to hide his shame since both men had been sleeping next to one another for over a month now. Oswald seemed to favour being clothed every time he slept, whilst Ed preferred to sleep in the nude.

Ed wondered if he should awake Oswald with a kiss to the ear or slide a hand under the cover to pinch his ass. Both of those options would probably earn Ed a rightly smack around the head for being so brazen. Nope, it seemed Ed would wait for his sleeping beauty to awake before giving him a nice hot shave. The man needed it after all since he was the Mayor of Gotham and the he couldn't be seen to go around with a five o'clock shadow looking a scruff. Not Oswald Cobblepot.

Ed noticed Oswald stir in his sleep and knew this was the opportunity to pounce. He moved to slide up against Oswald's back and pressed himself up against the other man.

"Wakey, wakey, Mayor Cobblepot. It's time for your morning shave."

Oswald's eyes flicked open slowly, as he turned his sleepy gaze to where Ed was. He realised that Ed was decidedly too close for comfort right now and Oswald made that clear by shoving him away slightly with his hand. He then yanked the covers over him and rolled back over attempting to go back to sleep, muttering something along the lines of being "It being too cold."

Fine.

Ed huffed slightly and got back to his feet leaving Oswald to his dreams for now. Instead, he busied himself getting dressed into his signature boxer shorts and socks, along with a smart three piece black suit with a white shirt and green tie. Always so dapper. But not as dapper as his boyfriend; Oswald was the king of handsomely dressed clothes and Ed wanted the whole of Gotham to know that every time they left the manor. Once he was changed, Ed went to the bathroom to gather the shaving things; cut throat razor, a bowel filled with hot steaming water, a towel and some soap. He also had a piece of leather in which to slide the used foam onto after shaving Oswald's bristles. All set and ready to but there was one small issue being....Oswald.

The guy was still damn asleep.

Did Olga always have this much trouble with him? Ed wondered as he went to gently tap on the soft mound which was Oswald under the covers.

"Oswald, it's time to get up. I've got the razor ready to slide along your neck-"

Ed didn't need to utter another word, as Oswald nearly jumped out of bed, gripping the covers now wide awake, staring at Ed with a mortified expression over his sleepy face.

"What?- Razor? Y-You're going to cut me?"

"Relax, Oswald. I mean I'm going to use this beauty to give you a handsome shave this morning. Oh, don't worry. I'll be very careful, you know me."

He offered the poor man a reassuring smile and Ed knew that Oswald had never been a fan of cut throat razors or any other blade going anywhere near his soft neck. But, he trusted Ed. That was the crux of their relationship now. They were together; a couple in love and couples trusted each other. Oswald was beginning to regret the whole mutual agreement right now, as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. It was too early in the morning for this. What time was it even? All he knew was that Ed was up and the sun was out. Barely. Too damn early.

"Alright. But- I don't want that thing anywhere near my veins. It's very sharp and dangerous. I still don't' see why you can't use a safety razor like any other guy."

He huffed a little and shot Ed a dead pan look of disapproval.

Ed registered Oswald's safety concerns by nodding and then lathering some soap onto his hands ready to apply it to the other man's face. He moved to place a towel around Oswald's shoulders so that no foam could land on the sheets and his well-made pyjamas. Once he was well covered Ed moved closer sitting on the edge of the bed with the bowel by Oswald's legs. He began lathering the other man's face softly, making sure he covered all the area that needed to be shaved. In fact, Oswald hardly showed any signs of having any significant facial hair, just a little fuzz here and there, yet Ed wanted the man to appear smart. A shave made a man.

"Ok, Oswald just relax and keep very, very still."

The famous last words, as Ed opened the blade with a click and saw the sunlight shine off the metal like a sharp reflection. He could see Oswald's eyes widen slightly as the blade came closer to touching his skin. He swallowed thickly and Ed watched his Adam's Apple bob within his throat. With a practiced hand, Ed began sliding the blade along Oswald's neck, careful not to slice at the skin. One wrong move and he could cut Oswald's throat in an instant. Killing your boss wasn't the best start to any morning.

Oswald dared not breathe, as he felt the cool blade slide along his hot skin. Why on earth did he agree to this in the first place? It was madness! Surely, he could have shaved himself or even gone to a barber shop to have someone do it. Someone who was trained and knew what they were doing.

Ed kept his eyes firmly on the blade, as he continued to shave the foam from Oswald's face in short, concise strokes. Oh yes, he was going to make him look dapper this morning. No nicks or cuts. He made sure to be careful under Oswald's nose, since it was rather curved and long. It was an attractive feature to Ed, who loved seeing it close up when they kissed or cuddled. He was nearly done, wiping away at the blade keeping it clean and keeping the glide in a solid movement.

"There. All done."

He placed the razor back into the tepid bowl of water and towel dried Oswald's face off with the towel. Not bad. Ed had managed to shave his boyfriend's face without even cutting him. Not once.

"It doesn't feel too bad. I mean- no cuts or anything. Thank you, Ed."

Oswald touched around his neck just to make sure that there was no mark and he was pleased. Ed leaned forward to press a kiss to the other man's lips just briefly. He was happy that Oswald didn't cough or jerk at all during the procedure. In fact, it went really well.

"You look dapper as always, Mayor Cobblepot."

Ed got up to clean up the shaving items in the bathroom, peeking around the doorframe to catch a glimpse of Oswald going into his clothes cupboard. Not bad, Nygma. He respected you and might want you to do it again. A definite win.


End file.
